Montando La Batalla
by Blackmort89
Summary: Una tormenta, una isla y sus habitantes. Hace mucho que no pasa nada interesante por estos lugares ¿No es así?
1. Pasa a Mirar

Hola a todos, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia, por fin me decidí a escribir y aquí está, espero disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes o escenarios aquí me pertenece.

Hola, pasa a mirar, se que ya has estado por aquí alguna vez. Sé que conoces que isla es esta y a quienes viven aquí. Sé que has escuchado muchas veces sus nombres y ya estas familiarizado con ellos. Deja de lado la tormenta que se avecina allá en el horizonte y sígueme, para que te explique cómo es este maravilloso lugar.

El profundo mar que la rodea reboza de vida en estos momentos, una basta variedad de vida marina; desde bancos de peces de colores extravagantes hasta peces espada que parecen estar entrenados y poseer grandes habilidades para comprender a otro tipo de especies, varias de estas criaturas viven en lo que antes era un galeón lleno de tesoros y pinturas de un famoso pirata que alguna vez trato de asolar esta isla; Sin mencionar su intento de robar el tesoro más preciado de la isla y secuestrar a su habitante más conocido.

Arrecifes y arena anuncian el comienzo de la isla. Raíces procedentes de las palmeras nos muestran el comienzo de las junglas frondosas que rodean la mayoría de la isla, en las cuales también hay una gran variedad de especies; desde rinocerontes con una fuerza increíble hasta loros que parecen comprender el lenguaje de los humanos mismos, aunque jamás haya habido uno en la isla. Palmeras que proveen sombra y seguridad a otros animales, sin mencionar las lianas y enredaderas que abundan, y que, para algunos, son un excelente medio de transporte en este lugar.

A la distancia se oye una discusión, parecen ser dos viejos amigos; uno parece llevar una corbata y otro parece ser un simio con ¿Una gorra?, bueno no importa, están discutiendo por algo sin sentido, peleas de amigos ¿Quién no ha tenido una? Pero, dejémoslo así, después volveremos con ellos. Pero por si les interesa, es el de la corbata el que va ganando la pelea.

Vaguemos por los aires de esta isla nada común. Llegamos a una de las zonas más altas y escarpadas de la isla, donde encontramos una tierra de ambiente puramente invernal, casi glaciar; un lugar inhóspito donde solo algunas especies se han asentado. Bajando de nuevo por esa misma cumbre escarpada por donde subimos podemos hallar ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una fábrica? Al parecer está de nuevo en marcha ¿Qué no la habían clausurado?, y las minas, ¿Qué no habían dejado de explotarse? Bueno, quien soy yo para saber de esto, son asuntos de la isla.

Dejando esto de lado, y moviéndonos un poco llegamos a la parte trasera de la isla, donde encontramos lo que parecer ser un gran bosque. Pinos, un lago, un ambiente totalmente diferente al resto de la isla. Vaya, como cambian las condiciones en esta isla ¿No? Aquí podemos hallar otro tipo de animales viviendo en ella: buitres, abejas de tamaño no natural, orangutanes con aspecto malévolo; de los cuales, se dice por ahí que, sus antepasados, fueron rechazados dentro de la familia que ahora vive en la isla, por lo cual tomaron esta parte de la isla y no dejaran entrar a los extraños en sus territorios. Ruinas de una antigua civilización de la cual no se sabe a quienes pertenecieron. Como podemos ver, esta isla tiene de todo, y tú, mejor que nadie, conoce muy bien este lugar.

Volvamos de regreso a la jungla, vuelven a llamar la atención esas nubes de tormenta que se acercan, algo en esa nube nos dice que no es una tormenta común y corriente, será una muy fuerte, si señor. Además, hace mucho que no pasa nada interesante por los alrededores, aunque eso, tampoco es asunto mío.

Pero, Pasa a mirar, ya que tú has estado aquí antes.

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte, nos vemos después.


	2. La Caja De Basura

Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de mi historia.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-¡QUE NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-Está bien, esto no terminara hasta que uno de los dos lo haga.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El que coma más bananas en un minuto gana-Dijo Diddy.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Donkey tendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

-Acepto- dice Diddy aceptando el desafío con el apretón de manos.

Habían sido días poco movidos en la isla de Donkey, sus peculiares habitantes habían disfrutado de algunos días de calma después de la partida de y sus hombres, y estos dos no eran la excepción, como era de costumbre, Donkey había iniciado el desafió por algo que él ya no recordaba. Pero Antes de que los dos pudieran retirarse para poder iniciar con su duelo, una figura conocida emergió de entre los arbustos.

-Al fin los encontré, ¿Como están hermanos?-dice mientras saluda- no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero en vez de que se causen una indigestión, los dos ya me habían prometido que irían a mi taller y me ayudarían, ¿Recuerdan?

Donkey y Diddy, sorprendidos por la aparición de su amigo, se quedan mirando uno al otro un momento para después posar sus miradas en Funky, al parecer los dos habían olvidado el compromiso completamente; o al menos uno de ellos.

-Hola Funky-Saluda Donkey saliendo del asombro

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunta Diddy

-Solo descansando y paseando por nuestra paradisiaca isla, ya saben, despejando la mente. Pero al verlos recordé que habían aceptado a ir a mi taller, siento haberlos sorprendido.

-Cierto- asiente Donkey- tenemos que ir.

-Pero Donkey- dice Diddy- yo no recuerdo que… (En ese momento recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Donkey)

-Claro que si Diddy, te dije hace algunos días que teníamos que ir a ayudar a Funky con sus nuevos inventos y tú aceptaste gustosamente. Así que cuando lo vi le dije que tu estarías ahí también. Es más, fue en el momento cuando te hable acerca de sus nuevos diseños de… (Donkey pareció perder el hilo de la conversación de repente)

-Armas- Termina Funky.

-Sí, eso, Armas…-Termina diciendo con toda seguridad

-Pero Donkey- empezó Diddy-ya te había dicho que iba a pasar el día con Dixie después de estar un rato contigo.

-Oh vamos enano-lo trato de tranquilizar Donkey- solo serán unas horas, no creo que pase nada si te demoras un poco, ¿o Sí?- Pregunta Donkey a Diddy mientras lo mira con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Está bien-dice Diddy resignado.

La mente de Diddy trabajo casi todo el Camino hacia el taller de Funky, intentaba recordar desesperadamente en qué momento había aceptado colaborar con Donkey así como la plática de las nuevas armas. Aunque ya que estaba seguro de que Donkey no había dicho nada al respecto. Pero Donkey parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y eso le hacía dudar. Funky iba delante de ellos hablando algo sobre nuevas armas, transportes y de todo el tiempo que había tenido para invertir en ellos, así como que eso le hacía recordar las aventuras que habían tenido ya hace algún tiempo. Durante ese rato, Diddy aminoro la marcha para alejarse de Funky y poder hablar con Donkey.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ayudar a Funky con ningún proyecto Donkey, además sabías muy bien lo de mi compromiso-Dijo en voz baja para que solo Donkey pudiera oírlo.

-Lo sé amigo, pero se lo debo, además, así acabare más rápido.-Contestó.

-¿Se lo debes?-pregunto Diddy al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las cejas.

-Claro, hace algunos días estaba en su taller, y algo paso…-Contesta Donkey con un tono sombrío.

-¿Algo?-Inquirió Diddy

-Dejémoslo solo en… algo.

-¿Qué paso?-Quiso Saber Diddy

-Es difícil de entender

-¿Difícil?-Pregunta Sarcásticamente Diddy.

A lo que Donkey solo contestó con una sonrisa producto de la vergüenza.

Después de haber enredado a su compañero en el trabajo que él tenía que hacer y este, de mala gana, haber aceptado ayudarle, Donkey se encargo de darle los pormenores a su pequeño amigo. Le conto todo: desde que era lo había explotado en el taller hasta lo que había volado por los aires en los últimos momentos.

Al llegar, Diddy pensó que todo iría bien ya que por fuera el lugar se veía integro al menos; pero dentro, bueno, era una historia diferente.

Con lo primero que se topo Diddy al entrar a la choza fueron los pequeños montones de herramientas desperdigadas por varios sitios e igualmente manchas de hollín, alzo un poco la mirada y no se decepciono al comprobar lo que había pensado; el desastre continuaba y, lo peor de todo, aumentaba de tamaño conforme uno escudriñaba mas con la mirada. Las mesas, algunas hechas pedazos, tenían lo que quedaba de las partes de muchos transportes de los cuales Funky había reparado a lo largo de los años, lo que le llamo a Diddy la atención fue una manta que cubría un bulto del tamaño de una caja de zapatos; pero Diddy decidió no preguntar por eso hasta haber terminado de limpiar, quería estar con su chica lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y por donde quieres que empecemos Funky?-Pregunta sarcásticamente Diddy.

-Bueno amiguito, Podríamos comenzar por el suelo e ir subiendo - Responde Funky con su Característico tono de surfista.

-¿Y qué hare yo?-Pregunta Donkey

-Bueno-dice Funky-Ya que fuiste el causante de todo esto, y que, en el camino hacia acá me di cuenta de que arrastraste a Diddy a todo esto, tú empezaras a levantar todos los pequeños tornillos desperdigados en el suelo, para empezar hermano-Dijo mientras señalaba algunos de los montoncitos de tornillos en el suelo.

-Eso o hacer todo el trabajo tu solo, tú decides.

-Pffff, está bien-Dijo Donkey resignado

Donkey tomo una de las cajas de herramientas abolladas del suelo y se dedicó a levantar tornillo por tornillo. En ese momento Funky aprovecho para hablar con Diddy.

-Oye pequeño-Dijo mientras le daba una palmada de la espalda a Diddy- No tienes que hacerlo, te escuché camino aca que estabas ocupado el día de hoy.

-No, no te preocupes, ya sabes, cuenta conmigo-Contesta el restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de mano.

-¿De verdad?, no quisiera tener problemas con tu chica.

-No, insisto, que te parece medio turno por así decirlo y le dejo lo demás a mi compañero y tío, _"el cabeza de coco"_.

-Me parece perfecto amiguito.

-Trato hecho-dice Diddy con una sonrisa en los labios mientras chocaba los puños con Funky.

Del otro lado de la sala Donkey protesta por la decisión tomada pero nadie le prestó atención.

Después de un pequeño turno, el cual se prolongo 3 horas, Diddy seguía acomodando y limpiando de aquí para allá, sobre las mesas, en las paredes, retirando hollín y hojas de palma quemadas de la choza que era el taller, levantando pedazos de vehículos.

Habiendo terminado volvió a su mente la caja o lo que sea que estuviera debajo de la manta. Volcó su mirada a la misma y se acerco para retirar la manta que la cubría, si preguntaba algo Funky el diría que pensó que tenía que limpiar eso también. Debajo de la vieja cobija había una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos, esta tenía escrita con letras negras y muy marcadas, en un costado, la palabra: BASURA.

-Diddy la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a examinarla-¿Qué contiene esto Funky?

-¿Qué no sabes leer?-Contesta Donkey, que había volteado cuando Diddy hizo su pregunta.

- ¿Qué es?-pregunta Funky mientras se volvía hacia Diddy-O vaya, eso, bueno, no creerás de donde viene ni que contiene. Pero no es basura, ese rotulo es para alejar a los extraños y curiosos.

-Pruébame-Contesta desafiante Diddy.

-Está bien, todo eso lo encontré en la playa de la isla, un día después de una tormenta.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó sorprendido Diddy.

-Te dije que no me creerías-Contesto Funky dándose importancia.

Diddy empezó a examinar con cuidado el contenido de la caja y se llevó una sorpresa, ya que él esperaba alguna pieza extraña de alguna lancha o algo, pero el contenido de la caja era totalmente diferente, dentro había: un gorro de color verde de forma triangular; casi cónico, una pequeña botella de vidrio tapada con un corcho, una flecha, y una bolsa pequeña de cuero.

Donkey se acerco y observo también el contenido de la caja y quedo cautivado por un momento por el gorro, hasta que añadió:

-Creo que he visto ese gorro en algún lugar o sobre la cabeza de alguien-Dijo y examino el gorro en la palma de su mano-No, no importa, es una simple gorro-Dijo restándole importancia y regresando de nuevo a su trabajo.

Diddy siguió con la caja un momento más; pensando como todo eso había llegado después de una tormenta, ¿A quien le pertenecía?, mas preguntas brotaron en su cabeza: ¿Había más lugares más allá de su paradisiaca isla?, ¿Qué no Cranky les había hablado acerca de cómo el peleo con alguien en sus tiempos de juventud?, ¿Un plomero había dicho?, ¿Sería el dueño de todo eso?

Diddy aparto todo eso de su mente y luego se dirigió a Funky:

-Oye Funky, ¿Qué Contenía la botella?

-Un líquido rojo pequeño amigo, pero lo bebí.

-¡¿Qué?-Grita Diddy-Algo que sale del mar, y que no sabes a quien pertenece ni que contiene ¿Y lo bebes así como así?

-No te preocupes pequeño amigo, si me hubiera hecho daño no estaría aquí ¿o sí?, además esa botella me revitalizo, no sé cómo decirlo, fue como si aumentara mi energía.

-Bueno como sea-contesta Diddy –Me gusta mucho el gorro ¿Puedo quedármelo?-pregunto Diddy poniendo su mejor cara tierna.

-Claro que si amiguito y llévate la flecha también, no te preocupes. Por cierto-añade Funky- creo que ya deberías irte, ya pagaste tu sentencia.

-¡OYE!-Se queja Donkey.

-Claro, muchas gracias-Dice Diddy mientras se retira y no presta atención a Donkey.

Mientras se alejaba, se puso a pensar un poco de nuevo sobre el contenido de la caja, conociendo a Funky, quiso saber si este le había inventado o no de donde procedían las cosas.

Después de caminar un rato y repasar sobre donde pondría las cosas cuando llegara a casa, se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicar muchas cosas cuando llegara con Dixie; ya habían pasado varias horas y la noche se cernía sobre la isla. _Más vale correr que pedir perdón-Pensó Diddy._

Se puso en marcha, no perdería más tiempo, se monto en uno de los mejores medios de transporte de la isla, claro está, después de los inventos de Funky, eran las lianas que les proporcionaba la misma jungla de la isla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fin de la caja de basura.


End file.
